A Winter's Warm Romance
by gotToluvAnime
Summary: As the snow pours down on us, as it covers our shivering body… The snow is helpless against the warmth that continually burns inside our hearts... In this season of winter, my heart first experienced the joy and warmth of true love. Sei/Youko.. CHANGED


**AU**

**Sei/Youko... OOC(I think..)**

**I reviewer pointed out a mistake I did, so I changed it **

**Note: I wrote the same oneshot for Haruka/Michiru under my fic Seasons of Love... I thought this one fits Sei and Youko so yeah I changed the pairing... My first fic for MSGM**

* * *

_It was once said that when two people are together during the first drop of snow, they'll be together for all eternity…_

_Eternity? What is eternity?_

_It is something that your heart needs to feel for itself, Youko-chan…_

**-xxx000xxx-**

**A Winter's Warm Romance**

I finally woke up. Slowly, I opened my eyes, my hands rubbing it from time to time. '_That dream again...'_

"You're finally awake." this gentle voice took me by surprise. I removed my hands and saw her bright charming smile plastered across her lips. "I thought we'd spend the night here." She mused, a hint of teasing in her statement. She kept her smile up in all its arrogant form, her head leaning on my desk.

"I never ask you to wait for me." I said in return. She pouted, acutely but cute.

"The least I should get is a thank you, Youko." adjusting her position, her hands supporting her cheeks, she continued. "Common courtesy, you know it right?" cocking her eyebrow and smiling smugly as usual.

"And leaving me behind is what you should have done in the first place, Sei. Common sense, sounds familiar?" I retorted and she started laughing. I stood up from the chair and started grabbing my books underneath my desk and my bag hanging beside my desk. I started walking and Sei followed me and so her 'witty' remarks.

"Sarcasm withdrawal program… Let me guess, period?"

"Iie. Just had dream."

"Peculiar?"

"Profound, but good."

"I wonder if any part of your dream sequence includes me in it…" she ponders, her hands dug inside her pants pockets. She gasps then burst out in an over dramatic tone "I feel violated, Youko!"

I sneered. "Delusional as always. Why don't you try modesty sometimes?"

"Modesty doesn't really jive in with my charms." She informed. I started laughing. She threw her arms around my shoulder and pulled me closer "Come here. You know you should be thankful you have the great Satou Sei walking you home."

"How invigorating." I sarcastically remarked which was easily dismissed by her amused laughter

We continued walking down the corridors, Sei endlessly blabbering about the ramen house she went to yesterday, her cat's unusual behavior, and the CD she recently bought. She kept her arms around my shoulder, an insignia to all the people that I am with her. Funny how our relationship works. The usual tagline 'more than friends but less than lovers' applies to both of us. Neither wants to move forward, just as before, we're just leaving some things unsaid. Perhaps for the better or perhaps not, but what remains real is that, _in my behalf_, I don't want to jeopardize our friendship.

"Satou-san." We both turned around and saw her professor calling her out. "I need you to bring this to the media room."

"Hai." Sei quickly responded. She then turned to face me, her eyes gleaming with apology "Gomen. I'll be right back so wait for me by the gate." She then spun off to where her sensei was, leaving me with no other choice but to wait for her.

I sigh and leaned my back by the concrete wall behind. '_How did I end up waiting for her…' _

"Mizuno-san?" my body went instantly stiff when I heard my name called out in such hoarse voice. I turned my head around, my neck practically cracking as I do so.

"AH! Lucky! It is you!!" he ran towards me, arms wide open for a hug. He jumped in for a hug and luckily I duck, and he came hitting the wall behind me. I tried to run away but his hands instantly took grab of my shoulder. "It's unusual to see you here!"

I turned around and forced out a smile. "It really is, Kanzaki-san."

"You waited for me, which means you've finally decided to go out with me." Yui burst out joyfully, quite self conceited. I tried to explain but he suddenly took hold of my right hand. "Why don't we go for a dinner? How's that sound?" He asked with sweet smile on his face.

It's not that he's not attractive or anything, if anything else, his handsome, kind, nice and with a happy disposition. He's perfect for some girls but not for me. Yiu isn't just my type, that plain and that simple.

"Sounds nauseating." A voice, not mine nor Yui's, butted in. I turned around a saw Sei glaring at Yui. "On the contrary, tremendously sweet." She continued walking and stopped, as she stood by my side, head on with Yui. "But still nauseating, Yui-kun."

"I appreciate your very informative opinion but this doesn't concern you, Sei-san." the two continued glaring at each other, neither dares to blink nor stare away. "Let's go Mizuno-san." Yui invited, pulling my hand as he walks.

"Kanzaki-san…" I muttered. He stops and turns around. I slowly removed his grip from my hand and continued. "Sei has got everything to do with this."

"It's not like you're going out with Sei-san."

"Actually…" I paused briefly, and look over at Sei then back at Yui. I continued. "Sei and I have been going out for months now."

"We are?!" Sei burst out in surprise, and unconvincingly for my statement to be believable. I looked at her and cringed

"Sei-dear."

She cleared her throat and wrapped her arms around my shoulder to provide Yui a proof. "Yes. I mean, yes we are going out."

"So you see, I can't return your feelings. But I really do wish the best for you." I said sincerely. He bowed his head for a minute and I felt guilty for breaking his heart.

"Kanzaki-san…" I uttered softly. He finally looked up and surprisingly a fast recovery as he only drew out a warm smile for us.

"No worries Mizuno-san. Then it's congratulations for the both of you."

"Thank you." I smiled back. He bid his farewell and walked out of our sight.

Sei and I began walking together to the direction of our home. We walked together without uttering a single word at each other.

"Are you upset?" I began with a question as I looked at her.

"No." A simple response coming from her. And as expected, she was indeed upset.

I sigh and we continued walking in silence.

My body began to shiver as cold wind started blowing in our directing. I rubbed my hands together to try warming it up but in this cold atmosphere, doing so is helpless.

"Here." A moss green cashmere scarf hit my face. I removed it and looked at the direction of the owner "You can't let your guard down during this season. Even if there isn't any snow yet to drop, the climate is still cold. It'll get colder once it hit's January."

"Sei…" I began.

"You broke the poor boy's heart." She intervened.

"I don't have a choice. He keeps bothering me."

"Enough reason to tell him we're dating?"

"You ARE upset!"

"I'm not, okay."

"I'm sorry."

"Look, I really don't mind Youko."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we could keep pretending that we're dating to drive off pesky suitors of yours. We'll keep this act up until you find someone you really like." She suggested.

"I don't think I'm suited for acting."

"You just did it before."

"I was lying."

"What difference does it make?"

"Good that you pointed that out." I remarked.

"So would you like to go out with me?"

And it began with just one fake question asked.

Sei and I started having this fake relationship we had agreed upon. She'll come looking for me around the university grounds during lunch breaks and dismissal. She'll hold my hand as intimately as possible and drive the other guys away with just one deadly glare. Weeks passed and slowly I started getting drawn to the warmth of Sei's hands; to her deep yet lucid sky blue eyes; to her spontaneous smile; to her sweet gentle voice; to her sea breeze scent; to her innocent child-like sleeping face; to her bad temper; to her over protectiveness; to her bad habit of driving people away; Everything she is, is everything I am drawn to. Flaws seems nothing more but an additive to her charm. Now I wonder if what I'm feeling right now is still an act…

"Ah finally Literature is over." Sei breathed out heavily, stretching her arms up in the air. I look at her and she smiled "Ne, do you have any plans tonight?"

"And where would my lover plans to take me to?" I asked, with a hint of tease in my tone.

She chuckles. "I want to show something to you."

I nodded and she grabbed my hand with hers. We went out the school, Sei dragging me to the place where she had planned to take me.

She took me to a vacant lot with nothing but broken cars around it. She started pulling me again and stopped until we reached, I assume, a car covered with huge cloth on it. Sei let goes of my hand and walks beside it. I stood still and fixated my eyes on her.

"I present to you." She smiled grabbing the cloth in her hand. "My precious girl, VW 1300!!" removing the cloth, She stood proudly before me with an ever so child like grin.

"You bought this?" I asked, my eyes questioning the broken down Volkswagen beetle car in front of me.

"I've been keeping my eyes on this for the longest time now and I finally saved enough money to buy this. So yeah, I bought it." She smiled.

"Why? It's wrecked." I bluntly told her.

"It needs a lot of work but once I'm done with these, it'll be an eye-catcher." She moves around, hands tracing every inch of it.

"Really a lot of work you've got there."

She laughs. "I know." Sei then went inside the car. "Youko, come on in." she invited, her head gesturing me to come forward.

I sigh and did as she pleases. I opened the car door (and I swear it sounded like it'll fall off), and sat on the not-so-comfortable leather-not-so much anymore seat.

"The seats aren't as comfortable as it used to be, but I'll work on that." She commented

"Is there even a cushion left?"

"Critic much, Youko?" raising her eyebrow up, and a cocky smile on her face. I rolled my eyes dismissing her remark.

"Anyway, there is nothing special to this car but…" her face softens, leaning her head on to the steering wheel. "when you work at something so hard to make it beautiful and perfect, I think… the word 'special' doesn't even comes close."

"Hmmm…" I murmured appraisingly.

"Ne Youko," she called out, her eyes looking directly at me. "Would you like to go for a ride with me after I fix this?" she asked, and honestly I was taken aback by her question. "I promise to make your butt comfortable. I'll put as much as cushion you want in the passenger seat." She added. I giggled softly.

"As long as it's butt worth seating." I returned.

She laughs and soon I joined in.

We ended up, like always, laughing at each other's remarks. Soon afterwards, Sei took me to the ramen house she told me about once. Then after, she took me back at my apartment and the night ended smoothly

The following days isn't much different from the other days, as usual we talked, laughed and held each other's hands. But what remains, is the fact that my feelings gotten stronger with every second I spend with her. _Now_ _I wonder… if this is what a friend should really feel… especially when everything in this so called relationship is doctored by us… would this even be considered as something real…_

"Youko-san." I spun around and saw Keisuke-kun waving his hands to me. I stopped and waited for him. "Finally!" he spoke in between breaths "I've been calling you out for seconds now."

"Gomen. I was just thinking of something."

"Must be something important."

"Ahh well… What do you want by the way, Keisuke-kun?" I asked

"Oh, sensei wants you to bring this to the cultural committee to finalize the suggested bonfire event." He said as he hands the paper to me. I grabbed the paper and said my gratitude.

"Thanks for the hard work."

"No problem. I'll be going now."

As told, I headed directly to the cultural committee and handed the paper off to them. Once I walked outside of the room, I suddenly bumped into someone. I stumbled while the other person fell onto the ground.

"Himeko-san, are you alright?" I asked worriedly as I helped her get up.

"Hai. Sorry about that." She replied, brushing the dust off from her skirt. I smiled and she continued "I was just in a hurry to catch Akane up in the library."

"Ara, so you two have been talking."

"Yeah. The circumstances that led us to talk to each other are probably the weirdest thing ever." She laughs.

"I see. Well, that's still good."

"Yeah." She answered softly. "Well, I have to catch her before she leaves."

"I'll see you around then." She then started running back again.

"By the way, Youko-san" I spun around and she continued "I'm having an early birthday next Saturday at Rococo Inn. I told Sei-san already so don't bother telling her again."

"Hai, we'll be there." I smiled

"Oh and If you're looking for Sei-san, I saw her in AV room awhile ago." She added

"Thanks."

And she ran off.

I proceeded to where Himeko had told me Sei is at. I heard voices inside the room and one of which I could say belongs to Sei. I smiled and open the door. I stopped midway, my eyes bulged in complete utter shock and my mouth agape at the sight before me. Aoi-san lying intimately on top of Sei. I felt my blood boiling, my face in heat. As furious as I was, I did nothing but to excuse myself and walk as fast and as far as possible from there.

"Youko, matte." I hear her calling my name out, I stopped but I refused to turn and look at her face. "What you see back there wasn't really what you think it is." She explains and I just had to laugh bitterly inside.

"You don't have to clear it out…"

"Are you mad?" she asked as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

I flinched and smacked her hand away. "Don't touch me with the hands that touched that girl!" '_Ah… what did I just say?' _She threw her hands down and looked deeply hurt. '_Don't look at me like that…' _I can't take it anymore. My tears started flowing uncontrollably down my cheeks.

"You're crying… Are you hurt?" she tried to touch me again but I moved away.

"Let's just stop this."

"Ha?"

"I can't keep pretending anymore. So let's just break this up." Sei looked into my eyes, trying to search for the truth, but I could only show her the cold front I had put up for my own safety. I spun around and walked away from her.

It was the last time since I last talked to her.

After that, we never came back to what we used to be. She kept her distance from me and I did the same thing. The students made rumors between us but none of them really approached us to ask what really happened. But even if they did, Sei and I would never say a thing. That's how we are. That's how our friendship works. _Friendship… I wonder if we still have such thing if we can't even look at each other's eyes…_

Saturday, Himeko's early celebration, approached really fast. And I'm here stuck, wondering whether to go or not. Wondering how I would react if I see her; what to say and what to do. I never felt this agitated and confused before. _I wonder when I began feeling this... When this feeling started growing..._ I sigh deeply and rested on the bed. '_This is helpless…'_

I was soon brought back from reality when my apartment's door bell rang. I walked towards the intercom and asked for my visitor's name. Nobody responded.

The bell rang again twice and I asked for the name once again. And like before nobody replied. I walked out of my apartment and proceeded myself outside to meet whoever this impetuous and impatient person is. Once I step my foot outside, my eyes fell on the person standing by the street, back leaning on the yellow car behind. I walked closer, trying my hardest not to smile that widely.

"Yo!" surprisingly, this familiar, charming yet arrogant smile, welcomed me.

"Sei?" I tried to remain in control of my voice, not letting my surprise and nervousness get in the way. I walked closer and finally I got a clear view of Sei's precious girl. "You did it." I gasped in amusement. The used to be really wrecked rusty beetle car is now fully painted in metallic yellow as if it had just been newly bought.

"Yeah. It did take a lot of my time." She smiles petting the car with her right hand.

"What are you doing here?"

"Didn't I asked you to go for a ride with me once I'm done with it? The cushions all packed up in your special seat."

I giggled then smiled "I remember."

"Besides, we'll both be going to Hime-chan's party. Much more convenient." She grin childishly.

Sei assisted me inside, and we drove off to Himeko-san's party.

The ride is somehow (well compared to our previous times being together) silent. Awkward in a way. I wanted to speak up but I don't even know where to start. So I sighed and watched the view out the window pane.

My thoughts soon got disrupted when the car started moving strangely. I turned to look at Sei whose face looked nothing but troubled.

"Shit." she cursed out loudly.

"Why? What happened?" I asked in panic.

"Out of gas." She said, with a child like smile on her face, sort of smile to get away with being scolded.

"Who in the world would forget to gas their car up?"

"Gomen. I was so excited driving this car that I didn't really think much after that. Gomen." She apologized eagerly. And when she looks like that, I can't help but to give up and laugh. So I did. I started laughing, again with Sei being the cause.

"Finally you started laughing." Sei muttered out of the blue, sort of relieving a heavy weight out of her. "I thought it'll never be like before. I like it when you laugh and I like the sound you make." She chuckles. I felt a sudden rise around my cheeks and I wasn't sure what it was.

Sei then opened the door to her side and stepped out.

"Where are you going?" I asked and got no response from her. I opened the door and likewise stepped out of the car and followed her. Sei then took her sit on the edge of the car's hood.

"This will be Rococo Inn for the night." She smiles, her right hand reaching out to me. I accepted her offer and held her hand with mine. Sei gripped my hand and pulled me to sit beside her.

We remained silent, Sei gazing at the sky above us while I'm rubbing and blowing my hands together. We continued to be this way until a drop of snow landed on my hand and Sei's cheek

"First snow…" I uttered softly

"You know the legend about the first snow? They said that when two people are together and witnessed the first snow of the year, they'll be together for all eternity…"

I laughed and replied "I heard the same story."

"What did they say about eternity?"

"That eternity is what the heart needs to feel…" I said, quoting my grandmother's words.

"Eternity, I think in there, is not about being with the one you love even in the afterlife. But… it's about being with this person and with that person, time and space don't hold any grounds. That being with this person everything sort of passes and all that is left is you and him/her. Time froze in an instant, and you're still there standing and looking at the most beautiful person you've ever seen in your entire life. In that single moment, life seems endless. And if something makes you feel this way, I think, that is real love." she said, softly but earnestly.

"I never knew you were this romantic." I teased and she laughs.

"Youko..." She looked at me and it scared me a bit at how serious her face looks. "I don't want to be friends anymore."

"Wh-" I wanted to complain but I couldn't find my voice.

"I'm always flirting. I'm clumsy when it comes to things that matter to me. I'm always thinking too much. I'm bad at confessing. But you… You're this woman who has more class and intelligence and beauty and grace than anyone else who's walking the face of the planet."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying is that, maybe things like this just comes tumbling out of my mouth because I happen to be head over heels in love with you, but the really scary thing is... I think that they're true…"

"Sei…"

"Even if it was something we set up, I don't want to break up with you. But this time, I want it to be true. That's why I don't want to be friends anymore. I want something more than friendship. And if you don't mind who I am… will you be with me forever?"

"I'm irrational when I'm angry. I'm easily bothered when I'm jealous. I'm not a smooth talker. I can't help but to hide what I feel. And I'm not as perfect as everyone pictured me out to be. But you… You're this woman who has more honesty, charisma, sweetness, and beauty than anyone else who's walking the face of the planet. And maybe things like this just comes tumbling out of my mouth because I happen to be head over heels in love with you, but the really scary thing is... I think that they're true…"

She looks at me a bit surprised at first but I as soon as I gave her a smile, a sincere spontaneous smile, her half opened mouth turned into a smile, a gentle loving smile.

"You want to know what's sweeter than me?" She asked.

"What?" she placed her hand on top of my own hand and rested her forehead with mine.

She spoke in her sultry dulcet voice "This."

Sei leaned in, fully capturing my lips. We kissed for the first time ever.

As the snow pours down on us, as it covers our shivering body… The snow is helpless against the warmth that continually burns inside our hearts... In this season of winter, my heart first experienced the joy and warmth of true love.

_Eternity…_

_Holding her hand with my own..._

_Feeling the warmth of her lips brushing against mine…_

_Being with Sei like this..._

_I feel eternity…_

* * *

**Aoi's POV**

I walked back to my classroom to pack up my belongins. I slid the door open and saw Sei-san quietly sitting on top of her desk. She looked over her shoulder and gave me a warm smile.

"Going home?" she asked

"Hai." I returned with a smile.

I proceeded to my table and grabbed my bag and my notes on my desk. I started walking out of the room when suddenly my foot got caught in one of the table's leg. I stumbled and fell off to the ground. the next thing I know was Sei was already underneath me.

"Are you okay?" she asked so worriedly. I blushed a little and began pushing myself upward.

"Ah.. hai. thanks."

And then the door suddenly slid open revealing a very shocked Youko-san staring at us. She started running away and Sei gently pushed me away from her and followed Youko behind.

Did I just smell some misuderstanding?

Oh well, I probably should be home right now.

_'Gomen Sei-san!'_

**AN: End! Sorry for any grammatical errors! Reviews are widely accepted!**

**Hahaha... be nice... (fingers crossed together)**


End file.
